<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner And Dessert by Khylara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020669">Dinner And Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara'>Khylara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft invites Lestrade to dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner And Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you join me for dinner tonight?" Mycroft asked unexpectedly.</p><p>Lestrade blinked. "You want to take me out to dinner?"</p><p>"Actually, I was thinking of having you at my flat," Mycroft commented. "My housekeeper makes a very good roast beef and I have a nice bottle of wine to go with it chilling." He paused. "I would be honored if you would consider it."</p><p>After a moment, Lestrade nodded. "All right. I'd love to." He found himself smiling. "What time? And should I bring anything?"</p><p>"Around seven, I think. And I'll have everything taken care of." Mycroft put his hand over Lestrade's. "Please consider it."</p><p>Lestrade looked up. "I'll be there."</p><p>*****</p><p>At ten minutes to seven, Lestrade knocked on the door to Mycroft's unassuming brownstone. <em>Posh place,</em> he thought, looking around. He knew Sherlock's family came from money, he just hadn't been aware of how much. <em>Good thing I went home and changed my shirt.</em></p><p>Just then, the door opened to reveal a smiling Mycroft. "Ah, Detective Inspector. Right on time," He stepped aside. "Please come in."</p><p>Lestrade stepped into the hallway, taking in the grand staircase, the fine velvet curtains, the Oriental rugs on the floor. <em>Very posh,</em> he amended, feeling slightly shabby in his plain white shirt and light suit jacket.</p><p>Mycroft escorted him into the library where a bottle of wine and two glasses were waiting for them. "You look quite lovely," he said as he poured a glass.</p><p>Lestrade took it, looking Mycroft over. "So do you," he said sincerely. He had changed into a dark, three piece suit and was looking quite dashing, Lestrade reflected. And the suit probably cost more than what he made in a fortnight.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Mycroft asked as he took a sip.</p><p>"Fine. Just thinking," Lestrade said as he did as well. "Something smells wonderful."</p><p>"My housekeeper did an admirable job. I'm afraid I'd be living off sandwiches if left to fend for myself," Mycroft said.</p><p>"I'm the same way," Lestrade confessed. "After a long day at the Yard, a lot of the time I can't be bothered. You know?"</p><p>"I do, actually," Mycroft returned. "I work long hours at the Ministry as well." He let out a heavy sigh. "There are days when all I ant to do is come home, turn off my phone and forget the world existed."</p><p>"And then something happens to drag you back in," Lestrade finished.</p><p>"Exactly." He headed for the door, glass in hand. "Everything should be ready by now."</p><p>Lestrade followed.</p><p>*****</p><p>"That was wonderful," Lestrade said as he wiped his mouth off with his napkin. he watched as Mycroft got up and began picking up plates. "Can I help?"</p><p>"I have this." Mycroft began stacking dishes into the sink. "The housekeeper will take care of things in the morning." Wiping off the counter, he packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. "Dessert? It's caramel cheesecake."</p><p>Lestrade felt his mouth water. "I'd love some. How did you know that was my favourite?'</p><p>"It's actually mine." he took it out and cut two good-sized pieces. he put one in front of his guest. "Enjoy."</p><p>"I intend to." He took a bite and immediately sighed. "Harrod's. they make the best in London."</p><p>Mycroft nodded. "They do a chocolate flavour that's equally good. And their lemon tarts taste as though they were freshly plucked off the tree." he looked a little sheepish. "I do admit to liking my sweets."</p><p>Lestrade swallowed. "I do, too." He ate another bite.</p><p>They finished their slices quickly, putting the plates in the sink with the rest. Together, they retreated back to the library with their wine glasses. "Thank you," Lestrade said. "It really was delicious."</p><p>"You're quite welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." He sat down on the sofa.</p><p>Lestrade sat down next to him. "Can I ask you something?" When Mycroft nodded, Lestrade pressed on. "Why did you ask me to dinner tonight?"</p><p>"I wanted to spend more time with you," he said simply. "Time that didn't have anything to do with my brother."</p><p>Lestrade nodded in complete understanding. "I see."</p><p>"Truth be told, Gregory...I like you very much." Mycroft took another sip of his wine.</p><p>"Is that how it is?" he had been suspicious. "I like you, too, My."</p><p>Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "My?"</p><p>Lestrade smiled. "What? You've never had a nickname before?"</p><p>"No." Mycroft was smiling as well. "I like it."</p><p>Lestrade sipped his wine. "So tell me...what else do you like?"</p><p>Carefully putting their wine glasses aside, Mycroft moved closer. "I would very much like to kiss you right now," he said. "May I?" When Lestrade nodded, he drew the other man into a gentle kiss.</p><p>Lestrade wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck. "Well now...turns out I like that, too," he said as the other man let him go. "A lot."</p><p>"I'm glad," was the soft reply. "Would you do me the honour of coming upstairs with me?"</p><p>"Yes." Lestrade stood up. "Lead the way."</p><p>Taking his hand, Mycroft led him up the stairs. "You really are quit delicious looking," he said as they went into the bedroom.</p><p>"And you look great distinguished and posh looking,' Lestrade said as he put his hands on Mycroft's suit jacket. he began unbuttoning his waistcoat. "But I'd like your suit even better on the bedroom floor."</p><p>Mycroft reached over and began unbuttoning his shirt. "That can be arranged."</p><p>They sat down on the bed, kissing hungrily as they removed their clothes one piece at a time. When they were done, they laid down together on top of the covers. "I've wanted to do this for quite some time," Mycroft confessed as he ran a hand over Lestrade's chest.</p><p>"So have I. Ever since you first kidnapped me in your limo," Lestrade said as he kissed him again. he rolled over until Mycroft was on top of him. "I can't wait to really feel you like this."</p><p>"And I can't wait to show you." mycroft began trailing kisses down Lestrade's chest. "I've dreamed of loving you like this."</p><p>Lestrade's fingers dug into the silk comforter. "Oh...My...yes," he murmured as Mycroft moved lower, leaving a line of kisses in his wake. "Yes, My...that feels so good."</p><p>"You taste wonderful," Mycroft murmured as he slid even further down. "So sweet against my tongue. It's intoxicating." He was about to take the other man into his mouth when Lestrade gripped his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, looking up.</p><p>"You can't," Lestrade said, a small frown on his face. "We haven't...it's not safe."</p><p>Belatedly, Mycroft remembered that not only had Lestrade been married before, his wife hadn't been faithful. "I am sorry, my dear. I had quite forgotten." reaching over, he rummaged around in his nightstand drawer before coming up empty. "And it seems like I forgot to lay in the necessary supplies as well."</p><p>"It's okay, My," Lestrade said quickly. "We can do other things." He pulled until Mycroft was back on top of him, their cock pressed together. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes." Mycroft began to move, rubbing himself against the other man's shaft. "Oh...yes, Gregory. It's perfect."</p><p>"It is. You are," Lestrade breathed, his eyes locked onto Mycroft's face. he arched into his lover's touch as he clutched him close. "Oh, God...My..."</p><p>"Gregory!" Mycroft cried out as he came all over Lestrade. He was stll shuddering when Lestrade's followed a moment later. </p><p>They relaxed in each other's arms as they traded lazy kisses back and forth. "Will you stay?" Mycroft asked softly as he brushed a finger across Lestrade's cheek.</p><p>"I would love to." He drew Mycroft into yet another kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>